Electronic cigarettes, also known as e-cigarettes (eCigs) and personal vaporizers (PVs), are a popular alternative to traditional tobacco-based cigarettes that must be burned in order to generate smoke for inhalation. Electronic cigarettes provide a vapor for inhalation, but do not contain certain byproducts of combustion that may be harmful to human health. Electronic cigarettes are electronic inhalers that vaporize or atomize a liquid solution (smoke juice) into an aerosol mist that may then be delivered to a user. A typical eCig has two main parts—a housing holding a battery and a cartomizer. The housing holding the battery typically includes a rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery, a light emitting diode (LED), and a pressure sensor. The cartomizer typically includes a liquid solution, an atomizer and a mouthpiece. The atomizer typically includes a heating coil that vaporizes the liquid solution.